Peptidoleukotrienes (LT) are a group of physiologically-active substances synthesized from eicosapolyenoic acids such as arachidonic acid in animal tissues. Among these, LTC.sub.4, LTD.sub.4 and LTE.sub.4 are known to act as important causal substances for bronchial asthma both in vitro and in vivo (Henderson, W. R., Jr. Ann. Intern. Med., 121, 684-697, 1994). As morbid conditions caused by these leukotrienes, there are airway constriction, mucosal oversecretion and pulmonary edema. They eventually induce an airway disorder which is a characteristic of asthma. Effects of LTC.sub.4 or LTD.sub.4 on airway constriction when inhaled reach 1,000 times as much as those of histamine. LTE.sub.4 has lower activities compared with the other leukotrienes, but airway constriction induced by LTE.sub.4 is long lasting compared with that caused by the other leukotrienes (Larsen, J. S., Acosta, E. P. Ann. Pharmacother, 27, 898-903, 1993).
Keeping in step with discovery of roles of leukotrienes in biosynthesis pathways and diseases as mentioned above, there are increasing activities for the development of synthesis inhibitors for leukotrienes, antagonists to cys-leukotriene (cys-LT) receptors and the like with a view to inhibiting leukotrienes (Metters, K. M., J. Lipid Mediators Cell Signalling, 12, 413-427, 1995). According to some recent reports in clinical aspects, it has been indicated that cys-LT receptor antagonists are extremely effective for various types of asthma (Taylor, I. K., Thorax, 50, 1005-1010, 1995; Pauwels, R. A., Joos, G. F., Kips. J. C. Allergy, 30, 615-622, 1995).
It is however the current situation that no compound has been found to have fully satisfactory cys-LT receptor antagonism.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a compound having a high cys-LT receptor antagonism and a drug containing the compound.